(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one novel gene, dft-A, which is regulated by FOS and RAS transforming pathways, its diagnostic use and therapeutic use thereof.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Oncogenes represent activated variants of cellular proto-oncogenes whose products are essential in all aspects of cell signaling (cytokine, receptor, kinase and transcription factor). We have been interested in the transformation of rat-1 fibroblasts by v-fos, the oncogene of the FBJ murine sarcoma virus. The c-fos proto-oncogene itself can induce transformation if overexpressed and deleted of its 3' non-coding region. The Fos proteins have DNA-binding properties and they function as transcriptional activators after their dimerization with Jun proteins. Although several target genes of c-fos and v-fos have been identified, their mechanisms of transformation remain to be elucidated. In particular, most of the cellular effector gene products which are essential for the transformed state of the cells are unknown, although it seems likely that many effectors are responsible for all the modifications affecting transformed cells. One putative effector gene of v-fos transformation is fte-1. Other candidate effector genes for v-fos transformation have been recently proposed.
We used the mRNA Differential Display technique based on RT-PCR (or DDRT-PCR) to identify additional candidate effector genes of fos transformation and to test them in other transformed cells. The DDRT-PCR technique has been developed to rapidly clone genes whose expression are differentially regulated in two or more cell lines. This technique is based on the amplification of cDNA reflecting the relative abundance of mRNA from different cell lines.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a gene regulated by FOS and RAS transforming pathways which could be used for the diagnostic and treatment of cancers.